The Fantastic Avengers
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Comet and the rest of the Fantastic Five have been through so much since they got their powers. Jessica and the rest of the Avengers have also been through so much since the Avengers Initiative had been activated. Now when villains from both teams meet and team up the teams have to too...Even if all the members don't get along.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my new story that I have, thankfully, completely written so I won't get behind. It is an Avengers/Fantastic Four...er Five... crossover. I only own Comet. Jessica, and Anthony belong to Hanstrantdgw. All other recognizable characters belong to Marvel. If you don't recognize it, then it belongs to either hanstrantdgw or me.  
**

**Ch.1-Two Teams Meet/Fates Collide  
**

**-Baxter Building-**

"Comet!" the blonde muscular form of Johnny Storm called out to his finance Comet Grimm. The brunette form of Comet looked up from fighting Doom-bots to see Johnny fighting a giant Doom-bot. Comet quickly stabbed the last two Doom-bots with her ice-spear before running to help Johnny. Johnny shot a fireball at the robot and Comet made an ice-sword and swung it at the legs, successfully defeating the robot.

"Good job guys" Reed Richards said, shutting off the simulation and taking the simulation helmet off the couple.

"Thanks Reed" Johnny said, grinning at the greying haired male

* * *

-**Stark Tower**-

The dark-haired form of Tony Stark grumbled when his cellphone rang. He grabbed it and saw it said _Lil Sis_ so he decided to pick it up.

"Hey Parker" he said

"Hey Stark" Jessica Parker replied

"So why'd ya call" Tony asked

"Marven escaped" she replied

"How?!" he inquired

"I don't know but he's coming to New York City" Jessica said

"Okay...so?" Tony said

"Fury told me to tell you to assemble the Avengers" she replied

"All of them?" he asked

"No, Agents Romanoff and Barton have already been contacted" Jessica said

"Good so I'll contact the others"

"Yeah. Thor and the Cap. will have to be contacted. Natasha said she will contact Bruce"

"Okay" Tony said and Jessica hung up. _Great. Maven is back and we gotta save the world...again _he thought.

-**Baxter Building**-

After Sue Storm and Ben Grimm got dome with their turn in the simulator, Johnny's cellphone rang.

"Who's that?" Comet asked

"Uh..Frankie Raye" he replied after fishing out his phone and seeing the Caller ID.

"Why is she calling" she asked, her voice only changing marginally. He shrugged and flipped the phone open. (_C=Comet, J=Johnny, F=Frankie_)

J: "Hello"

F: "Hi Johnny"

J: "Frankie. How are you"

F: "I'm doing good."

At this moment Comet asked for Johnny's phone, and he gave it to her.

C: "Frankie"

F: "Comet"

C: "So why did you call"

F: "Well. Latveria police have told us, Victor Von Doom has escaped from prison"

Here Comet froze and Johnny gently got the phone out of her grasp and put is arm around her.

J: "What did you tell her?!"

F: "Doom has escaped. He's coming for you and your team"

Johnny hit the 'end call' button and pulled Comet fully into his arms.

"Don't Worry. He won't get you" he said as Sue, Reed, and Ben looked confused.

"Doom's escaped" Comet told them.

* * *

-**Stark Tower**-

Tony sighed. He has just gotten done contacting Thor and Captain America, They were coming over along with Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Jessica, and Anthony.

"Glad you guys could make it" Tony said, once everyone had gotten into his tower.

"No problem Iron. So you said we have a problem" Thor asked in his deep, commanding voice.

"Yeah...Maven has escaped prison and is coming here" Tony replied

"Maven is going to have to be defeated and sent back to prison" Natasha said.

"We will watch out for him and make sure he isn't up to anything" Clint said.

"Good Id-" Tony started to say before his computer went off.

"What is it" Captain America asked.

"Maven and a guy with a green cloak and metal mask are terrorizing the city" Tony reported. The others nodded and prepared themselves for the fight.

* * *

-**Baxter Building**-

Reed and Johnny had just gotten done with the simulator when the computers that watched over New York City went off. Reed rushed over to them and found a video of two people terrorizing the city.

"What is it Reed?" Sue asked

"Doom and some scrawny bald kid with an eye-patch are attacking the city" Reed said

"We have to go stop them" Comet said, in a voice that made the others flinch.

"And we will" Sue said as they heard sirens wailing.

"The sirens are going where the smoke is. We'll meet you there" Ben's gruff voice said as he, Reed, and Sue headed towards the elevator. Johnny and Comet nodded and ran towards the balcony, vaulting off it and jumping into the air.

"Flame On" Johnny said, activating his firepower.

"Iceball" Comet shouted, icing her body over, after she had done a flip and a half. Together they flew to the scene of the smoke, not knowing what and _who _would lie ahead.

**There is my chapter. Comet is my character. Her powers are similar to Iceman/Bobby Drake's. I thank Hanstrantdgw for the title. Now. Go. Reivew. and read her stories to find out about Jessica and Anthony.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter in The Fantastic Avengers. The teams shall meet and chaos will be insured. Hanstrantdgw you are my best friend and thanks for the review...Now I just need more people to review :(. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

-**Avengers**-

Clint Barton (AKA "Hawkeye") cursed as his fired arrow missed.

"Relax" Natasha Romanoff (AKA "The Black Widow") said as she fired a shot at Maven and the mysterious masked man.

"You can't hit me" the masked man cackled, pointing his hand at the two.

"They may not be able to, but I sure can" a female voice rang out. The Avengers looked up to see two people, one covered in fire, the other encased in ice.

* * *

-**Johnny and Comet**-

Comet looked down from where she and Johnny were flying, just in time to hear Doom sneer "You can't hit me" to a red-haired woman in a tight black leather jacket and pants, Comet snorted and said "They may not be able to, but I sure can" and with that she aimed the iceball she made and threw it at Doom. The ball hit him and Doom cursed and pointed at the two. Johnny and Comet dodged as Doom and Maven ran away. The two landed and turned to the group of eight. All of a sudden the girl with strawberry blond hair and pink eyes turned towards the man in the suit of iron and stared to scream at him.

"Hi I'm Natasha, this is Bruce, Clint, Thor, Anthony and Steve. The two fighting are Tony and Jessica" Natasha said. Comet introduced herself and Johnny, Sue Ben, and Reed.

"Now to get those two to stop fighting" Clint said.

"Step aside" Comet said marching up to the screaming match and made a thick ice-rod and stuck it between the two.

"You two are teammates. Teammates don't fight with each other. Stop acting like children" Comet shouted at them. Tony back off but Jessica turned to the brunette and brought her hand back to punch Comet, when Comet swept her leg across, knocking Jessica down and turning the ice-rod into a super sharp ice-spear.

"Don't. Ever. Attack. Me" Comet said in a cold, calm, yet scarily angry voice, while pointing the ice-spear at the blonde's neck.

"I'll do whatever I wish to do" Jessica replied, grabbing the spear and slicing Comet's arm. Comet stumbled back as Johnny put his hand on the cut and slightly heated it to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks" she whispered before icing her body over and firing a misty spray at Jessica. Before the spray hit, Sue made a force-field, holding the two people on different sides.

"Stop fighting" Clint commanded.

"Why? She attacked me!" Comet snarled.

"Psh. You attacked me!" Jessica said.

"No. I was just trying to stop you and Tony from fighting. You moved to attack me so I knocked you down" Comet said.

Jessica moved to do something when Steve said "Stop it now. We may have to work together as a TEAM so you two need to at least TRY to WORK TOGETHER!" Comet and Jessica mumbled "Sorry" and backed off still glaring at each other. After Comet deiced her body, Sue put her force-field down and Jessica said "Sorry about that cut" before walking over to Comet and healing the cut.

"Healing powers" Reed asked incredulously.

"Ah Yup" Jessica said.

"Lets head back to the Baxter Building before we get into any trouble here" Ben said. The other nodded, Thor started spinning his hammer while Anthony, Tony, Jessica, Johnny and Comet took off.

**End of this chapter. Originally it was going to be long but I just can't type much more. Maven belongs to hanstrantdgw not me. review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is my next chapter. I was going to update yesterday but never found the time. I wish to thank hanstrantdgw for the awesome review...NOW EVERYONE ELSE REVIEW. Like usual Maven, Anthony, and Jessica belong to her and Comet belongs to me.**

**-Baxter Building-  
**

Once the group of six landed Johnny and Comet lead the guests to the living room.

"You guys can rest here. We're gonna quickly change and get some lemonade and cinnamon-sugar cookies" Comet said.

"No Cookies!" Jessica cried.

"Why not?" Johnny asked, seeing the hurt look on Comet's face.

"I have a deadly allergy to cinnamon. I once talked like thisch due to it" Jessica explained.

"Okay so crackers, meat, and cheese" Comet said, "But we still gotta change" motioning to her and Johnny's skin-tight blue uniforms.

"Okay" Thor said. Comet looked at the others: Thor with his red cape and vest, Tony in his pants and black shirt, Jessica in her pink and black miniskirt with leggings, knee-high boots and a shirt that showed off her stomach, and Anthony in his blue SHIELD uniform before asking, "Do you guys want a change of clothes"

"We're good" Jessica spoke for all of them. Comet nodded and followed Johnny to their room. Quickly she slipped off her uniform and pulled a pair of jeans and a white, stretchy long-sleeved shirt and turned to Johnny, who had a pair of khaki pants, a shirt and a jacket over the shirt.

"Now to get the food" Comet said grabbing Johnny's hand and they headed to the kitchen. Johnny got the Ritz Crackers, snack meat, and cheese ready while Comet whipped up some lemonade.

"S***" she cursed as she opened up the freezer and found they had no ice-cubes.

"What is it babe" Johnny asked as Comet shut the freezer door.

"No ice cubes" she explained.

"Then make some" he said.

"Planning on it" she replied clenching her fists and creating eight marble sized balls of ice and putting them into the glasses, she made more until all twelve glasses were filled with six ice cubes/balls. The glasses were then filled with lemonade and put on a serving tray and taken out, where they found Sue, Ben, Reed, and the other Avengers had returned/arrived at the Baxter Building.

"So how did you guys get your powers" Sue asked once everyone was seated and snacking.

"Gamma Radiation" Bruce said, " Born this way" Thor said as Jessica and Anthony nodded, "Super solider serum" Steve said, "Made it to survive" Tony said, "Trained as an assassin" Clint said, "Serum made me have super-human abilities" Natasha said.

"How did you guys get your powers" Steve asked. The Fantastic Five exchanged looks before Reed said, "A few years ago we went to a space station with Victor Von Doom. We were there to observe a space cloud, that was believed to have the same makeup as on believed to have created life on earth. The cloud ended up going through the space station giving all six of us on the stations powers". The Avengers looked amazed as they finished their lemonade.

"Don't eat the ice cubes" Comet cried as Clint was about to.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They are unbreakable" she explained as Tony ate one and let out a cry of pain.

"What happened!" Jessica shouted. Tony felt around in his mouth before saying, "Cracked tooth".

"I Told you not to eat the ice" Comet said annoyed.

"Well you didn't tell him fast enough" Jessica retorted. Comet felt her temper spike, and the ice starting to form on her body as she said in a cold voice, "Did I ask you"

"Well when you yell at my brother I get upset" Jessica replied.

"Well when you answer for someone who has a working mouth it makes you into a controlling b****" Comet said, doing her best to not allow the ice to cover her body.

"You take that back" Jessica snarled.

"Make me" Comet replied, crossing her arms. Jessica got up and stalked over to where Comet was sitting with Johnny, and shoved her off the couch. When Comet landed on the ground, she allowed the ice to cover her body as Jessica launched a fire-ball at her. Comet quickly stuck her hands out and sprayed the fire with an icy mist, causing it to freeze.

"What the h*** did you just do!" Jessica cried shooting more fire-balls, which all got frozen.

"I told you. Never. Attack. Me" Comet replied as she created an ice-spear and threw it at Jessica. Jessica dodged and flew over to Comet punching her. Comet rebounded with a punch from her ice-covered fist. Jessica ran at her and shoved her to the ground, wrestling with her. Finally Clint and Sue stepped in, Clint grabbed Jessica while saying "Stop" and Sue grabbed Comet while Ben and Bruce, who Hulked up, stood in front of the two.

"Okay no more fighting between you two. We need to work on a way to get you two to work together" Reed said as Tony nodded.

"Well for now, we all need to go get some sleep" Natasha said. The others nodded as Reed and Sue showed them the extra rooms and Johnny and Comet cleaned up before heading to their room.

**Chapter...Done. Now review and I shall update next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter go. Now don't forget that Maven, Anthony, and Jessica belong to Hanstrantdgw and Comet belongs to me. :)**

**Ch. 4  
**

The next day, once everyone was up and fed, Reed led Jessica and Comet to a room that Tony and him and created last night.

"Okay you two will be training to work together in this fight-simulator room" Reed explained, opening up the door and having the two walk in. Once Comet and Jessica were in, Reed and Tony went up to the control room and turned on the simulator to level I.

**-Simulator Room Level I-**

"Okay you two. The object of this level is to push that button to stop the monsters." Reed said as the blank, gray room changed to what looked like Sector Five from Code Lyoko. On the far side/corner a 'key' that looked like a light switch appeared.

"Start...Now" Tony said as monsters started appearing. Instantly Comet made an ice-spear and threw it at a monster, while Jessica threw fireballs at another. The monsters seemed to just brush off the fire so Comet shouted "Just try to deactivate the button" as she sliced the monster she was fighting with her sword. The monster broke in half and made two new monsters so Jessica shouted "Well why don't you, because you aren't doing much better" Comet threw the sword down and kicked the monster down.

"I think I'm doing a h*** of a lot better than you" Comet retorted.

"I don't think so" Jessica replied, throwing a monster into the wall, which (the monster) broke into a million pieces. Comet snorted as she made her hand ice and gave it Wolverine-like claws, before shoving it through a monster and tearing out its insides. As more monsters rushed at them Comet made her other hand ice-with-claws and continuously struck them as Jessica punched and kicked at the monsters.

"Jessica go deactivate the switch" Comet shouted, her eyes flickering dangerously between icy blue and aqua blue.

"Why don't you" Jessica replied, throwing her monster into the wall.

"I'm busy" Comet replied, stabbing her monster, before stabbing the next and smashing them together before throwing them down.

"Just go" Comet said as a monster appeared next to Jessica. Comet quickly spun and covered her foot in ice before kicking the monster, which disappeared so the kick landed on Jessica's side. Jessica promptly crumpled on the ground, unmoving.

-**Watch Room**-

"Tony why did Jessica just collapse?" Reed inquired. Tony looked at the unmoving form of the strawberry blond, and the monsters Comet was fending off and said, "Shut it off. Shut it off now!" Reed quickly turned it off and Comet walked over to where Jessica was laying and asked, "You okay?" Jessica didn't answer, she just laid there, as limp as a rag doll. Tony rushed up and turned Jessica over.

"What happened?" Comet asked.

"When you kicked her, you paralyzed her" Tony explained pressing on her back.

"Huuh" Jessica breathed, moving her body.

"Why did you kick me!" Jessica asked standing up.

"I'm sorry. There was a monster and it disappeared" Comet said.

"Yeah right" Jessica replied, glaring at the brunette

"There was!" Comet cried.

"Prove it" Jessica said crossing her arms.

"I can" Reed said leading them to the watch-room and showing the film from the simulator.

"There" Tony said, pausing it at the place where a glob monster was right next to Jessica. Tony started it back up and they saw Comet kick at the monster, which globed onto the ground as the ice-covered foot hit Jessica.

"See it was an accident!" Comet said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Jessica replied as Anthony and Johnny entered the room.

"I heard arguments. what happened." Anthony cried.

"She paralyzed me" Jessica accused pointing a finger at Comet.

"It was an ACCIDENT" Comet cried.

"It was" Tony confirmed looking directly at Anthony, who was looking like he was ready to hurt Comet.

"How" Anthony growled, as Johnny wrapped his arm around Comet and held her close.

"The simulator had a monster attacking Jessica, so I kicked at it and it disappeared and the kick hit her instead." Comet said.

"Okay if you say so" Anthony said as they closed up the simulation room and went out to the living room.

**End of the chapter... Now please go review this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps. yoyo. No i have not gone insane...i just had chocolate...which, if you ask Hanstrantdgw, makes me go crazy. OH WEll. here is the next chapter. You already know who belongs to who.**

**Ch. 5  
**

Once the superheroes got to the living-room Natasha said, "how did the simulator go."

"Terrible" Reed said, plopping down next to Sue as the others sat, Johnny and Comet on the ice 'couches' that Comet made, and Tony, Anthony, and Jessica on the other couch.

"Why did it go so badly" Sue asked.

"Uh.. Jessica got 'accidentally' got paralyzed" Anthony said with implied air-quotes around 'Accidentally'.

"'Accidentally?'" Natasha inquired.

"Yeah the intended target disappeared so she got hit instead" Reed said.

"Oh" Clint said, "That makes sense". For the rest of the day the heroes talked.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird how much I look like that Steve guy" Johnny whispered to Comet. She frowned and looked from her fiancee to the iconic Captain America and back.

"Whoa he does" Comet said with a surprised look on her face.

"Who does what?" Jessica asked suspiciously.

"Steve. Doesn't he look like Johnny" Comet said. Jessica frowned and looked from one to the other and back again.

"They do look freakishly alike" Jessica admitted.

"Who looks freakishly alike" Sue asked.

"Johnny and Steve" Comet told her. Sue and everyone looked from the two and back.

"Whoa" Ben said.

"Weird huh" Comet said.

"Definitely" Steve said, examining Johnny. Once this conversation was done, they talked about why Maven and Doom hated them.

"Why does Maven hate you so much" Comet asked Jessica.

"I moved to his school when i was a child. I was smarter than him and he started to hate me" Jessica replied.

"Why do you hate Victor so much?" she asked.

"Doom and I...we have a bad history" Comet replied, keeping her voice even while she got angry at the thought of all Doom has done to her and Johnny.

"Such as.." Jessica prodded.

"He's threatened my life, Johnny's, and all of ours more times than you can count" Comet replied in a deadly voice.

"Ookkaayy" Jessica said backing off the subject.

"Do you hate Maven" Ben asked. Jessica sighed and said, "I never did until he tried to kill me".

* * *

-**The Next Day**-

The next day Reed and Stark had yet another room set up for the two feuding girls

"Okay you two, Comet come with me, Jessica go with Tony, you have to get prepped for this next room" Reed said leading Comet to a room while Tony led Jessica to a different room.

-**Reed and Comet**-

Reed led Comet to a sterile hospital-like room.

"What is this 'prepping' you have to do" Comet complained as Reed fumbled around in one of the drawers.

"This" he replied with an injection thing in his hand.

"This allows you to read Jessica's mind if and when she thinks of you. You can see how and why she thinks that way" Reed explained holing his hand out. Comet gave him hers and he took it and slid the needle in the vein on her left wrist. The injection felt painful but Comet quickly iced over the injection site as the liquid ran through her veins.

"You won't be able to use your powers once you get into the room" Reed said. Comet nodded and hopped off the chair, ready for the next room.

-**Stark and Parker**-

Tony led Jessica to a room that was nearly identical to the room that Reed and Comet were in.

"Stark why do we have to do this" Jessica whined.

"Because Parker it will help you two work together to defeat Maven and Dr. Doom." Tony replied getting out the need that would allow Jessica to read Comet's thoughts about her, even in a room where their powers were disabled.

"Wh-What are you doing with that" Jessica cried seeing the needle.

"Nothing" Tony replied innocently, he then threw a bar of chocolate to her and she ripped into was ate that moment that Tony stuck Jessica with the needle and inserted the liquid. After Jessica was done with her chocolate, Stark explained what the liquid did and what would happen in the padded cell.

-**Padded Cell Room**-

Reed and Tony stuck Comet and Jessica into the padded cell room before shutting the door behind them and going to the watch room.

_I really don't know why we have to do_ _this _Comet thought, _Reed wants us to get along but really. Jessica __acts so high and mighty. I can see why Maven doesn't like her. Compared to Reed she doesn't know s*__** _

At the same time Comet was thinking that, Jessica was had some not-so-nice thoughts of her own.

_Why is Stark making me do this?! Comet and I don't get along. Period. Comet is just such a cold person. We don't think the same way. We don't get along_

Comet's head snapped up and she shouted, "So what if I'm a cold person. I have more than enough reason to be cold"

"Like what" Jessica snapped.

"Hmmmmm...lets see... I don't know... maybe because my life and family's life have been threatened more times that a vast majority of people. You think you're so high and mighty but you don't know s*** about the real world" Comet sneered. The two glared at each other before Jessica started yelling back.

-**Watch Room #2**-

"Well at least they are doing the correct steps with conflict" Johnny commented, watching the two girls have verbal aggression.

"What do you mean" Natasha asked.

"Conflict escalating to violence has three steps: conflict, verbal and non-verbal aggression, and finally physical violence." Johnny explained, "Last time they went straight to violence."

"Oh" Natasha said peering at the two screaming girls.

"Anyone want some ice-cream" Sue asked, walking in to where all the others were standing.

"What kind" Clint asked.

"Ben and Jerry's" Sue chirped happily.

"Sure" Bruce said as the others nodded. Sue nodded and went to grab the things of ice-cream. Once she got back, she sat back and watched the two girls start to fight. After about a half-hour passed the two girls stopped fight and stormed out. Comet went to go get herself some ice-cream while Jessica stormed away to a training room.

**Finally done with this chapter. The whole Captain America/Human Torch was requested by Hanstrantdgw and also I wished to put it in there. The conflict steps are from my health class and so is the ice-cream which is a long, but funny, story. Anyway REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is my next chapter. It is a short chapter, but it will have some...jokes that Hanstrantdgw came up with, only one actually. I wish to thank her for the characters and reviews. Now here is the chapter.**

**Ch. 6**

-**A Few days later**-

A few days later Johnny and Anthony were sitting in the living room, talking about nicknames.

"So does Jessica have any nicknames for you?" Johnny asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Uranium rod" Anthony mumbled.

"Why?" Johnny inquired.

"Its the name she gave me, one night in bed..." Anthony said trailing off. Johnny thought about this for a moment before he realized what Anthony meant.

"Oh" he said hiding a smile.

"Yeah...so what does Comet call you" Anthony asked as said person walked in, with Jessica.

"What do I call who" Comet asked, walking over to Johnny and sitting next to him.

"Anthony was wondering what you call me" Johnny explained.

"Besides your name and the names I call you when you act dumb or stupid" Comet asked.

"Yup" Johnny said.

"Well besides for his name, we sometimes refer to each other by our superhero nicknames he came up with" Comet said.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, The Human Torch, and Iceball... how did you even get your name Comet?" Anthony said.

"Let's have Johnny tell you that" Comet said, glaring slightly at her boyfriend.

"Her powers first appeared as making these balls of ice, so I figured that should be her nickname" Johnny explained, pulling Comet to him. the others walked in at that time so they ended the conversation. All of a sudden Reed's computer went off.

"What's that" Thor asked. Reed rushed to his computers while Sue explained, "its how we know when the bad guys are here". Thor nodded while Reed reported, "Docks. For some reason they are at the docks" The two groups nodded and flew/ran off.

* * *

-**Docks**-

The air-born heroes made it to the abandoned docks to find Doom and Maven cackling evilly.

"Doom you're gonna go down" Comet cried, glaring at the masked villain.

"You too Maven, You too." Jessica said.

"Hehe really?" Doom cried as Maven said, "Bots attack". With that dozens of robots, some looking like Maven and others looking like Doom appeared and started attacking the heroes. Comet quickly made an ice-sword and sliced through a few of them before flying up to confront Doom.

"You're not gonna get away this time Doom" Comet shouted, making an ice-spear and throwing it at him. Doom easily deflected it before shooting a laser-beam-like pulse at Comet, who flew into the water. Johnny looked from his fight against Doom bots to see Comet flying towards the water, and an ice-spear flying towards him. He quickly melted it as Comet emerged from the water, soaking wet and p***** of. She soared up to Doom and said, "Listen well Doom, I" before Jessica accidentally hit her, causing her to fly into the woods.

"I'm listening" Doom said waiting patiently.

* * *

-**In the Woods**-

"What the h*** was that for!" Comet snarled.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident" Jessica said innocently.

"Why you little" Comet muttered, launching herself at Jessica and shooting a freeze-ray at her. Jessica shot fireballs back at her and they went back and forth until they were out of the woods.

"Stop fighting you two" Clint commanded as Johnny grabbed Comet and Anthony grabbed Jessica. The two girls glared at each other the whole time they flew home.

**Done. Now do you see what I mean by a short chapter. The 'Listen well Doom' part was inspired by The Avengers movie and yeah. So review and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is my next chapter. thank you to hanstrantdgw who is my only reviewer. Please enjoy this chapter. Right now my arm and abdominal muscles ache from gym. :(  
**

**Ch. 7  
**

-**Few Days Later**-

A few days later Reed and Tony decided to have Comet and Jessica try their hand at the simulator room once again. And once again they ended up with fighting.

"You should've gotten the button" Comet said.

"No _you _should've gotten it" Jessica retorted angrily. Reed sighed and glanced at Tony, who nodded.

"Okay, to have you work together I'm going to allow Jessica to watch how Comet fights when teamed up with Johnny" Reed said. Johnny and Comet nodded and went into the simulator room while Reed set it to the highest level, level 15.

-**Simulator Level XV**-

Comet looked around the gray room, filled with shipping containers as a familiar red-haired woman steeped out.

"Johnny my man" Lavina said in a sugary-sweet voice.

"Lavina" Johnny replied with a curt nod.

"What do you want b****" Comet snarled, her body encasing itself in ice.

"Nothing with a w**** like you" Lavina sneered. Comet lunged at Lavina as Doom-bots spilled out of the containers.

-**Watch Room**-

"Wow those two work good together as a team" Jessica commented.

"Yeah. They are a good team" Sue said watching her brother and future sister-in-law fight against the woman who recently threatened their lives.

"I've never seen Comet fight with this much heart" Jessica said.

"Yeah. Comet hates Lavina. A few months ago Lavina was saved by them. She turned on them, almost killed Comet and turned Johnny against us. Of all of us I think Comet has be en affect the most. When we first got our power we were all almost killed, then Doom managed to kill me, but I was saved by a galactic being named Norrin Radd. After that Doom used us being sick to almost kill Johnny and last time Comet was so close to death that she will never forgive Doom, Lavina, or anyone allied with them, even though Doom 'killed' Lavina" Sue explained.

"Wow. I had no clue why she was such a cold person, other than her life had been threatened more times than most people" Jessica said slowly. Sue nodded and they turned their gazes back to the simulator room.

-**Simulator Level XV**-

Comet groaned in frustration and stomped her foot before throwing another ice-spear at Lavina who easily dodged it. She was about to curse when she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder. Comet looked up to see Johnny gently restraining her shoulder.

"Relax" he cautioned. Although she didn't wish to relax, she did because he told her to.

"I can't believe we were ever friends in high-school" Lavina sneered. Comet shook her head and said, "We still would be, if you hadn't tried to destroy my life".

"Destroy? Nah all I did was steal your boyfriend...who I see you are back with...again" Lavina said pointing a finger at Comet. A bolt of electricity flew from the finger to the ice-covered girl, who ducked and said, "Batter up". Quickly, Johnny took off to the ceiling, destroying any Doom-bots in his way Once he was in the correct position, he threw a fire-ball at Comet, who hit it with the ice-bat she made. The ice-covered fireball flew at Lavina and hit her in the face, knocking her down. Comet slid over as Johnny landed. After making ice-cuffs for Lavina, Comet and Johnny stepped out of the simulator room.

"Good job guys" Jessica congratulated the duo.

"Thanks Jessica" Comet replied, smiling slightly at the mutant. Jessica smiled back and went into the simulator room, followed by Clint.

"Okay guys, I'm setting it to level XV. You must capture the woman named Lavina and defeat the Doom-bots" Tony told them. The room changed as Clint and Jessica readied themselves for the fight.

* * *

-**Watch Room**-

"Why does Jessica act like she is so high and mighty all the time?" Comet asked Natasha. The red-haired assassin looked up and sighed.

"Jessica is very smart. She was top of her class all during school life. Valedictorian, 35 on the ACT, she really does act that way because it is how she was in high-school. Now here outside of high-school she is still smarter than 75% of the world. Understand that she knows her pecking order in the world and she knows she is in the top 25% of the world" Natasha explained. Comet was silent for a moment before saying, "I understand. At times it is...hard to get along with a person if they don't know that they are as smart as they say they are, but since she _knows _she is there...I guess I thought she was just overestimating herself.". Natasha nodded and they watched Hawkeye and Jess fight Lavina.

* * *

-**Later that Night**-

Later that day, during the night, Thor looked out to the sky. He was thinking about Lady Sif, his childhood friend and almost more. Sif and Thor were almost romantically involved but his fascination with Midgard, or Earth as it was called here, repelled her. He thought of the other, and of how they were with each other. The looks of love and devotion they gave each other pained him, when he got back to Asgard he would try to mend his relationship with his childhood friend.

-**Johnny's Room**-

Comet stepped out of the bathroom and into the room she shared with Johnny to see him sitting on their bed, deep in thought.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin about" she said softly. Johnny looked up and pulled her into his lap.

"Lavina" he said, "I don't think she is dead. Remember the voice we heard". Comet nodded and she really did remember.

_Flashback_

_The Fantastic Five just deactivated Doom's force-field and grabbed him from his castle where he was apparently alone. They were leading him out when a female voice laughed, "They fell for our trap boss". Doom replied, "They sure did" and laughed evilly  
_

_End Flashback  
_

"_If _she did survive, it won't matter. We will defeat her again" Comet said, pressing her lips to Johnny's neck..._  
_

-**Jessica and Anthony**-

Jessica looked up from her position in Anty-Cakes arms and curled in closer. Automatically Anthony pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

**There is chapter seven. Now review or the updates will be once a week. REVIEW THE BUTTON IS BELOW.**

** V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter of The Fantastic Avengers. This is off my new and awesomely fast computer. I started this story because I love MARVEL superheroes. My favorite would either be Spiderman or The Human Torch. I can't stand Superman because he is a Mary-Sue in my opinion. Anyway here is the next chapter...I'll stop babbling.  
**

**Ch. 8  
**

The next morning Jessica and Comet got up bright and early and ate breakfast. After they ate and Reed and Tony got up the duo headed to the padded cell room.

-**Padded Cell Room**-

Once Comet and Jessica got locked into the room and chained to the wall, Jessica spoke "Comet I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It wasn't right for me to hate you for acting so cold. Sue told me all that you've had to go through with getting your powers. Doom is a sick b****** j******. We have to work together, with your experience and Stark's knowledge we can defeat Marven and Doom"

"Tony's knowledge won't help...yours will. You know Marven better than any of us and better than any of the Avengers. I'm sorry for how mean I've been. It wasn't right and it wasn't justified. Ever since the whole problem with Lavina, my trust has certainty been screwed over. Lavina has always been a controlling b**** who is gifted in electricity stuff. She was on the spacecraft with us and..." Comet started and ended up trailing off.

"I understand" Jessica said, "Just wondering, by the way, when did she steal your boyfriend and who was he."

"When I was in college she drugged Johnny into sleeping with her...then recently she used her powers to turn him against me and be completely devote and in love with her. That's truly how she kinda-sorta stole my boyfriend" Comet explained.  
Jessica was silent before saying, "Want to be friends"

"Sure" Comet said, easily breaking the chains that held her to the ground and wall.

"How did you do that?" Jessica said, shocked.

"Reed doesn't use _real _chains. Breakaway his for him" Comet explained, walking over to Jessica and breaking her chains. The two superheroes walked out of the room, safe, calm, and friends.

**There is the chapter. Sorry for it being so short. Leave a review and I will update again soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. It was ooriginally two chapters but I joined them. Thank you to .98 and Hanstrantdgw for the awesome reviews. I also wish to thank Hanstran for putting Comet in...well you'll see when she publishes it, don't forget to write more hannah.  
**

**Ch.8/Ch.9  
**

The moment Jessica and Comet exited the padded cell room an angry roar came out of nowhere.

"That's Bruce" Jessica said shooting a worried glance at Comet. Comet frowned and said, "We'd better go check it out" before making the ground into ice and 'skating' over to the sound of the roar, with Jessica on her heels.

* * *

-**Living Room**-

"What's going on!" Comet shouted as she slid into the living room.

"Nothing" Johnny said as Bruce roared, all green and The Hulk Like.

"Johnny did you put shaving cream on Bruce's hand and tickle him while he was sleeping" Comet said disapprovingly.

"No" He lied.

"Johnny" she replied in a warning voice.

"I'm sorry! I thought it would be funny" Johnny defended himself. Comet sighed as Johnny pouted.

"Fine. Fine. I forgive you" Comet said as Bruce calmed down and deHulked.

* * *

-**Few Days Later**-

A few days later, Comet and Jessica were working together as a pretty good team. Their biggest challenge, however was still coming.  
_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _Reed's computers went off.

"What is it Reed" Comet asked looking up from playing Monopoly with Jessica.

"Uh...Doom and Maven are at Central Park". Thor automatically held out his hand and Mjonlir flew into it as Johnny and Comet raced to the balcony, undressing to their uniforms as they did. At the balcony they jumped out and started flying towards Central Park. Thor spun his hammer and was off at the same time Stark activated his Mark VII suit and flew off and Jessica and Anthony flew with them.

* * *

-**Central Park**-

"Doom stop right there!" Comet yelled.

"Oh look who's back" Doom sneered.

"H*** yeah we're back and we ain't goin down without a fight" Anthony said, throwing a rock (Like an Earthbender) at Maven and Doom. The two villains dodged and sent Doom and Maven bots at them.

"Catch Jess" Comet cried out, making two double-speared bo-staff-like spears and threw one to the strawberry blonde 19-year-old.

"Ready..set..go" Thor commanded. All at once the heroes rushed at the oncoming army. With quick thrusts and jabs they battled. After a few moments of fighting Comet called out to Jessica, "Throw the spear". Jess spun and threw it at Maven at the same time Comet threw hers at Doom. Both Doom and Maven caught the spears and turned to the girls, grinning evilly.

"Now it's time for your demise" Maven said as they threw the spears back at lightening speed.

"Ice go protect Jess" Comet whispered, making an ice-shield and throwing it at Jessica. At the same time Comet also started freezing her organs, hoping to prevent them from being punctured. The spears hit, Maven's hit the shield Comet made for Jessica and bounced right off, Doom's hit Comet as she threw the shield at Jessica. Comet fell as the spear embedded itself on her left side, near her small intestine.

"Comet!" Johnny cried, flying down to where his girlfriend was bleeding profusely.

"I-I'm ok-okay" Comet coughed, closing her eyes.

"No Comet Don't die" Sue cried.

"Wa-wasn't pla-planning ong it" she replied, pulling the bloody spear out of her body.

"No one can save you now. You are dying the spear punctured your insides." Doom cackled. Comet grinned painfully and said, "That's what you think" before closing her eyes.

**There. hehe You will find out what happens later. I'll update later. Review and last chapter I put Marven but it's supposed to be Maven.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter. I was GOING to go see Breaking Dawn today but I had to reschedule to tomorrow, hopefully, anyway here is the last chapter, excluding an epilogue or two.**

**Ch. 10  
**

"No!" Johnny cried, grabbing Comet's wrist to check for a pulse. Jess moved a bit closer and put her hand above the stab wound. An orange glow went from her hand to Comet.

"Ah" Comet breathed, arching her back and opening her eyes.

"Comet!" Johnny said, "You're okay!"

"Yeah" Comet said, scrunching up her face and feeling the now-gone hole.

"How'd you survive" Doom growled.

"Easy. I froze my organs so they wouldn't get punctured" Comet said simply. Doom cussed and said, "I'm going to get rid of you one way or another".

"Nah" Comet replied, encasing her body in ice and flying at him. Together the two hero teams fought valiantly against the villains. They had Doom and Maven backed against the wall.

"You guys aren't going to get away this time" Jessica cried.

"I think we are" Doom replied.

"Protect me" Comet whispered to Johnny before stepping forward and moving all the ice from her body and onto her hands.

"What is she doing" Maven and Thor both hissed to Doom and Sue.

"Uh-Oh" Doom said as Sue replied, "Just watch". Comet thrusted her hands out, shooting all the ice at the two guys who were instantly rendered immobile.

"Good job" Jessica congratulated as the villains were taken away.

**There is my next chapter. Please review and I'll try to update the epilogue on Sunday.**


	11. Epilogue I & Epilogue II

**There is my first epilogue. I'll also have the second one up soon.  
**

**Epilogue I  
**

A few weeks after the New York/Avengers/Maven/Fantastic Five/Doom problem the Fantastic Five were heading to Stark Tower. Once they arrived and sat down, an African America, balding man with an eye patch appeared.

"Who are you" Comet hissed, icing over her hands.

"I am Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish to recruit you for our superhero program" Nick said. The Fantastic Five looked stunned as Reed asked, "What would it involve."

**Wow that's a short epilogue...Oh well. Here's the next one.**

**Epilogue** II

Frankie Raye walked down the hall of Latveria Country Jail to Victor Von Doom's cell.

"So you have a proposition for me?" Frankie asked.

"Yes. Lavina" Doom said, motioning for his assistant. The red head appeared with a syringe in her hand.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a bit" Doom said, inserting the syringe into Frankie's wrist.

**That is the End of the Fantastic Avengers. Don't worry Frankie isn't evil. She's partially under Lavina's spell. Look for the sequel which will be up soon.  
**


End file.
